


«Атака титанов»: информация, доступная на данный момент

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 1LVL — Визитки на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fandom Presentation, Gen, MMV, Spoilers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Первая визитка команды WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021! Через три главы мы узнаем ответы на все вопросы, но до этого еще два с половиной месяца.Рассказываем о героях последней арки, суммируем сюжет, проникаемся ожиданием финала манги, которая идет 13 лет.▼▼▼▼Во второй главе у нас расположен медленно пополняющийся деанон!
Series: 1LVL — Визитки на ЗФБ 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Информация о манге

Есть два типа людей: обычные и субъекты Имир.

Есть две нации: марлийцы и элдийцы.

Есть два лагеря: человеческий мир и остров Парадис.

Субъекты Имир — или элдийцы — ведут свой род от девушки Имир, способной к превращению в титана. Ее огромная мощь была разделена между потомками. Исторически сложилось так, что элдийцы стали угнетать другие народы, использовать марлийцев как рабов. Впоследствии они отказались от властвования над обычными людьми, но это решение не привело ко всеобщему согласию. Человечество по-прежнему видело в субъектах Имир своих врагов, хотя те уже давно не стремились к превосходству.

Есть два способа решить эту проблему: уничтожить элдийцев или уничтожить марлийцев.

Элдиец Эрен с острова Парадис приобрел силу Имир. Он выбрал второй вариант и уже преуспел в разрушении Марлийской империи при помощи Дрожи земли — армии колоссальных гигантов, способных растоптать все человечество. Теперь он движется к форту Сальта, где нашли убежище последние выжившие.

Его друзья-элдийцы и враги-марлийцы объединились, чтобы спасти то, что осталось от их общего мира.

ミカサ・アッカーマン — Микаса Акка:ман

Потомок клана Сёгуна, Аккерман; подруга и практически сестра Эрена (воспитывалась вместе с ним с детства).

Влюблена в него, хотя вслух этого не признает. Не хочет убивать, лишь вернуть. Самая сильная среди выживших, и знает это.

Жива, цела. Неприятно смущена тем, что все настроены убить Эрена.

アルミン・アルレルト — Арумин Аруреруто

Друг детства Эрена, элдиец.

Неприятно поражен тем, что делает Эрен. Верит в чистый, идеальный мир. Склонен считать себя слабым и бесполезным, однако стал пятнадцатым командором Разведкорпуса. Владелец Колоссального титана. Намерен остановить Эрена, даже если придется его убить.

Жив, поглощен Имир. Отчаянно старается помочь друзьям из Путей.

ジャン・キルシュタイン — Джян Кирушютайн

Сослуживец Эрена, элдиец.

Понимает, насколько плачевно положение острова и каковы мотивы Эрена, однако все равно противодействует Дрожи земли. Пытается спасти мир ради идеалов разведчиков, чьи кости и плоть уже сожжены. Чтобы выйти против Эрена, пожертвовал своими мечтами о спокойной жизни.

Жив, цел. Настроен бороться до последнего вздоха.

コニー・スプリンガー — Кони: Супуринга:

Сослуживец Эрена, элдиец.

Всегда стремился стать солдатом, защищающим слабых. Хотел скормить Фалько своей матери, превратившейся в гиганта, но благодаря вмешательству Армина опомнился. Считает своим долгом помешать разрушению мира и выручить тех, кто в беде.

Жив, цел. Ошарашен происходящей вокруг мясорубкой, не намерен жалеть Эрена.

ハンジ・ゾエ — Ханджи Зоэ

Четырнадцатая командор Разведкорпуса, элдийка.

Винила себя в том, что не нашла решения конфликта между элдийцами и марлийцами. Считала, что поголовное истребление — неверный путь. Собрала команду против Эрена. Пожертвовала жизнью, чтобы дать шанс другим добраться до него.

Сгорела заживо от жара, который излучают колоссальные гиганты; на ее тело наступил гигант. В посмертии встретила ветеранов Разведкорпуса.

リヴァイ・アッカーマン — Рибай Акка:ман

Капитан Разведкорпуса, Аккерман.

Выступил со всеми без колебаний, хотя был ранен после взрыва Громового копья. Сделал это в большей степени ради мести Зику Йегеру за погибших сослуживцев. Тем не менее полностью разделяет идеалы Разведкорпуса, а решение Эрена противоречит им.

Жив, ранен. Осознает, что в нынешнем состоянии не может мстить.

キース・シャーディス — Ки:су Шя:дису

Глава Кадетского корпуса и двенадцатый командор Разведкорпуса. Друг Гриши Йегера, отца Эрена. Элдиец.

Догадался о плане бывших кадетов из сто четвертого выпуска. Не смог остаться в стороне ни как наставник кадетов, ни как бывший разведчик, ни как бывший командор. Преследуя объединившуюся против Эрена команду, заложил бомбу на путях паровоза с йегеристами, тем самым обескровив порт.

Погиб во время взрыва на корабле, на котором йегеристы хотели догнать Ханджи и ее команду.

ライナー・ブラウン — Райна: Бураун

Бывший сокурсник и сослуживец Эрена. Воин, либериот.

Вернулся на Парадис под началом Магата с целью защитить Марлийскую империю от действий Зика и Эрена. Испытывает по отношению к Эрену сильную вину и стыд. Понимает его чувства, но хочет остановить его. Владелец Бронированного титана.

Жив, цел. Переживает за благополучие пришедших на помощь Габи и Фалько даже в такой момент. Особенно в такой момент.

ファルコ・グライス — Фаруко Гурайсу

Кандидат в Воины, либериот.

Изначально хотел спасти свой дом от разрушения, но Либерио был уничтожен. Тем не менее отважился помочь объединившимся разведчикам и Воинам. Унаследовал титана Челюсти. Благодаря спинномозговой жидкости Звероподобного титана имеет добавку к способностям — умеет летать.

Жив, цел. Прилетел с Габи и Энни, спас сунувшуюся к Имир команду Армина.

ガビ・ブラウン — Габи Бураун

Кандидатка в Воины, либериотка.

После знакомства с семьей Блауcов осознала необоснованность своей ненависти к элдийцам. Снесла Эрену голову выстрелом из винтовки, но остановить его не получилось. Воспринимает себя как бойца, потому участвует в битве.

Жива, цела. Хочет отплатить Киеми Азумабито за бескорыстную доброту и доверие.

アニ・レオンハート — Ани Реонха:то

Бывшая сокурсница Эрена. Воительница, либериотка.

С началом Дрожи земли очнулась и вышла из кристалла. Хотела защитить отца, но когда узнала, что Либерио разрушен, отказалась преследовать Эрена. Вернулась по зову совести, чтобы помочь Армину и остальным. Владеет Женоподобным титаном.

Жива, цела. Гонится за титаном-окапи, чтобы вызволить Армина.

テオ・マガト — Тео Магато

Генерал Марлийской империи, марлиец.

Привел на Парадис армию и Воинов с целью победить островитян. Когда ликвидировать союз братьев Йегеров не получилось, а войско оказалось сметено, объединился с элдийцами ради спасения родины. Раскаялся в намерениях уничтожить остров, был прощен. Пожертвовал собой ради того, чтобы остальные могли идти дальше.

Погиб во время взрыва на корабле, на котором йегеристы хотели догнать Ханджи и ее команду.

ピーク・フィンガー — Пи:ку Финга:

Воительница, либериотка.

Борется за Марлийскую империю по приказу Магата. Несмотря на то, что ее малая родина растоптана, хочет защитить всех выживших марлийцев. Противодействует Дрожи земли изо всех сил, так как не питает к Эрену ни грамма симпатии.

Жива, цела. По полной использует возможности Титана-перевозчика в битве с воссозданными Имир титанами.

オニャンコポン — Онянкопон

Один из анти-марлийских добровольцев, уроженец неназванной страны, захваченной Марлийской империей.

Прибыл на Парадис, чтобы посильно помочь острову встать на ноги. После разрушения Стен хочет спасти свой дом, оказывает любую помощь. Довел самолет до Эрена-титана, дал команде Армина выпрыгнуть на него. Сам разбился, но его вытащили.

Жив, ранен. Считает, что нет ничего более несправедливого, чем быть убитым ни за что.

キヨミ・アズマビト — Киёми Азумабито

Правительница Хизуру, предложившая пятидесятилетний план развития острова Парадис, хизуруйка.

Оказала содействие по части технического развития международного изгоя Парадиса, где не было железнодорожного, судового и авиационного машиностроения. Позже раскаялась в своей жадности — ненависть всего мира к острову была ей только на руку.

Жива, цела. Потеряла свою страну и действует так, чтобы не преумножать свои сожаления.

イェレナ — Йэрэна

Лидер анти-марлийских добровольцев, марлийка.

Верит в Зика как в спасителя человечества. Посвящена во все его планы и обескуражена тем, что все идет по сценарию Эрена. Настаивает на том, что исчезновение элдийцев — лучшее из возможных решений.

Жива, ранена. Вместе с хизуруйцами находится где-то в океане.

フロック・フォルスタ — Фурокку Форусута:

Сослуживец Эрена, фактический лидер йегеристов, элдиец.

Верит в Эрена как в спасителя элдийцев. Посвящен во все его планы, устроил на Парадисе от лица йегеристов самосуд над анти-марлийскими добровольцами за поддержку Зика. Проявлял невиданное стремление остановить объединившихся разведчиков и Воинов.

Заколот крюком Микасы во время преследования команды Ханджи. Умирая от потери крови, твердил, что Эрен-демон это единственная надежда Парадиса.

エレン・イェーガー — Эрэн Йэ:Га:

Единокровный брат Зика, элдиец.

Владелец титанов: Прародителя, Атакующего, Молотоборца. Разочарован тем, что за Стенами живут люди с их мелочными конфликтами. Считает, что ради мира во всем мире не-элдийцы — или как минимум марлийцы — должны исчезнуть. Получил от Имир силу Прародителя, то есть власть над всеми субъектами Имир. Начал Дрожь земли — освободил из Стен колоссальных гигантов, которые уничтожают все на своем пути.

Жив. Из принципа оставил своим друзьям свободу воли.

ジーク・イェーガー — Зи:ку Йэ:га:

Единокровный брат Эрена, Чудесное дитя, Фриц по матери, либериот.

Владелец Звероподобного титана. Считает, что ради мира во всем мире элдийцы должны исчезнуть. Предложил план по «эвтаназии» элдийцев — лишению их способности размножаться. Надеялся на солидарность Эрена в его воплощении. Но Эрен с этим планом был согласен только на словах.

Жив, поглощен Имир. Заперт в Путях, там же встретил Армина.

ユミル・フリッツ — Юмиру Фуриццу

Родоначальница Фрицев в частности и элдийцев в общем. Некто или нечто, запертое в альтернативном пространстве — Путях.

Почти две тысячи лет назад Имир случайно стала симбионтом со странной, ни на что земное не похожей многоножкой и получила способность превращаться в титана. Лепит тела гигантов и титанов из песка в Путях. По своим причинам подчиняется Фрицам, из желания освободиться от их приказов отдала силу Прародителя Эрену.

Жива. Вероятно, умереть может после уничтожения многоножки-симбионта.

  


諫山 創 — Хадзиме Исаяма

Автор ваншота и одноименной манги «Вторжение гигантов» или «Атакующий титан». Разумеется, японец.

Создал прообраз (или, как его еще называют, прототип) манги в 2006 году, в 2009 опубликовал первую главу в журнале «Бессатсу сёнен магазин». На момент создания визитки нарисовал 136 глав, осталось всего 3. Со списком всех его работ, созданных во вселенной шингек, можно ознакомиться здесь.

Жив, и желаем ему долгих лет жизни!

Мы — последняя команда по шингекам, которая читает онгоинг, поэтому позиционируем себя как «свидетелей конца шингек». Все внимание приковано к финалу последней арки, кажется, по визитке это чувствуется)) Но все же надеемся, что мы не последние на ФБ и ЗФБ, ведь у нашего фандома на конкурсах богатое наследие:

[WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2014](https://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4981599) | [fandom Armin Arlert 2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5432102) | [fandom Shingeki no Kyojin 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5596099)  
---|---|---  
[fandom Shingeki no Kyojin 2014](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5100273) | [WTF ERURI 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5488108) | [fandom Shingeki no Veterans 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5596416)  
[fandom SnK: Kuinaki Sentaku 2014](https://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5100669) | [WTF Jean x Eren 2017](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485007) | [WTF Armin Arlert 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618094)  
[WTF Armin Arlert 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5218914) | [fandom Shingeki no Kyojin 2017](https://fk-2017.diary.ru/?tag=5542418) | [WTF Eren 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5622411)  
[WTF ERURI 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211750) | [WTF Eren 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5565835) | [WTF Floch 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5622504)  
[WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4981599) | [WTF ERURI 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563010) | [WTF Riren team 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5621377)  
[WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5369107) | [WTF Marley 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5565027) | [WTF RIVAERU 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5622451)  
[WTF Armin Arlert 2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5365848) | [WTF Riren team 2018](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5563187) | [WTF ERURI 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663686)  
[WTF ERURI 2016](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5371146) | [fandom Floch 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5596329) | [WTF Marley 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663886)  
  
Если хотите следить за нашими работами, подписывайтесь на обновления профиля команды на ао3 (кнопка «Subscribe» под названием псевдонима [WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021)), а также читайте наш [твиттер](https://twitter.com/QShingekiman)!

Для голосования: WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 - "«Атака титанов»: информация, доступная на данный момент"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Утомились от деталей? Устали вспоминать, когда все эти люди появились в манге? Задумались, что за мыльную оперу вы тут читаете?
> 
> У нас тоже была эта мысль!
> 
> Во второй визитке мы ее полностью раскрыли. Дрожь земли отменена, никто не умер, но сюжет по-прежнему лихой как в «Санта-Барбаре»! Жмите на «Next Work», чтобы ознакомиться!
> 
> ▼▼▼▼▼  
> Жмите на «Next Chapter», чтобы посмотреть на наш деанон!


	2. Информация о команде

[Серия «1LVL — Визитки»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120985)  
  
---  
[«Атака титанов»: информация, доступная на данный момент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918443)  
MMV «Неужели финал?» | 

Quasirog  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/quasirog) || [ютуб](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKhr8KuFfx5qCnE3mswsF8w)  
  
Чтение и перевод имен | 

Yukikaze Kagero  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3479753)  
  
Вычитка текста | 

kira_sky  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2576953)  
  
Остальное | 

av2  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3352231)  
  
[«Титаны тоже плачут»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919142/chapters/70952154)  
Всё | 

Q-q  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[Серия «2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586)  
  
---  
[«Голубоглазый король»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066997) | 

Lim_sorgo  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/profile)  
  
[«Nemesis»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067342) | 

—  
  
[«Выполненное обещание»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067483) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
[«Вампир»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067597) | 

Deathfeanor  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)

[ruzhenzov (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov)  
  
[«В гости к себе домой»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067762) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[Deathfeanor (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile)  
  
[«Hotel California»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068650) | 

Kinky_Pie  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Pie/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2773306)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
[«Повар и разведчик»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068737) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[Deathfeanor (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile)  
  
[«Еще есть время»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068893) | 

kira_sky  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2576953)

[ackermantihora (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile)  
  
[«Только сегодня»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068989) | 

kira_sky (переводчик)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2576953)

[ackermantihora (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile)  
  
[«as the stars fall from your eyes»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069196) | 

laveran (переводчик)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/profile) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/_pyladesdrunk) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/185694)  
surfhare (переводчик)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfhare/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3121658)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Борец за спасение души»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069304) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
[«Когда мир перевернется»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069415) | 

Lim_sorgo  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/profile)  
  
[«Дары»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088153) | 

Lim_sorgo  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/profile)  
  
[Серия «2LVL — Визуал низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145585)  
---  
[«Во имя науки | For the science»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222610) | 

Frozen_Melon  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/profile)  
  
[«Кадеты-грибы | 104th trainees as mushrooms»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222670) | 

Frozen_Melon  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/profile)  
  
[«Обнимашки | Hugs»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222724) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Шапка | Winter hat»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222793) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«The very last thing before I go»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222850) | 

Q-q  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[«Wreath»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222904) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«Бфф | BFF»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222964) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Сосна | Pine tree»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223033) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Кровавая баня | Bloodbath»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223081) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Очки | Glasses»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223189) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Пьеро и Арлекин/Pierrot and Harlequin»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223357) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«Портупея/Belt»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223426) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«One Fear»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223546) | 

lordirrelevant  
[tumblr](https://lordirrelevant.tumblr.com/)  
  
[«На закате/At sunset»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223735) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«Childish delusion»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244591) | 

Q-q  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[Серия «3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467)  
---  
[«Крылья свободы»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383521) | 

orlovs_moustache  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1562018) || [фанфикус](https://fanficus.com/user/5f6e49c24addf90017dcf41d)  
  
[«Best Friends»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383644) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«Lovers»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383725) | 

MadamePott  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePott/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4259551) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/inkatva?s=09)  
  
[«Врата Троста»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383824) | 

Эмили Джейн  
[фф.ми](https://fanfics.me/user279073)  
  
[«Кто ты в чате дримтим»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384145) | 

kira_sky  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2576953)  
  
[«Частушки-титанушки»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385387) | 

Deathfeanor (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)

ackermantihora (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4572661) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/ackermantihora)

Q-q (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[«Песня разведчиков»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385543) | 

Deathfeanor  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)  
  
[«Until Before After»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386455) | 

Q-q  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[«Love Death Hate»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406117) | 

av2  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3352231)  
  
[Серия «4LVL — Тексты высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170455)  
---  
[«Безнадежная фантазия»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542947) | 

av2  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3352231)

[ruzhenzov (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov)  
  
[«Нечем дышать»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543049) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543166) | 

Abra_Cadabra  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/961926)  
  
[«Школьная любовь»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543268) | 

Deathfeanor  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)

[laveran (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/profile)  
  
[«За секунду до»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557977) | 

Colour_Palette  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Тюленья шкура»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558064) | 

laveran (переводчик)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/profile) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/laveran_smith) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/185694)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Секстинг»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560695) | 

Deathfeanor  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)

[ackermantihora (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile)  
  
[«Коробка с карандашами»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564079) | 

S_DALI_R  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/35070) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/s_dali_r) || [инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/dali_chibi/)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Ночевка»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580288) | 

surfhare  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfhare/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3121658)

[laveran (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveran/profile)  
  
[«Праздник Урожая»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581263) | 

Q-q  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_with_Q/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/21139)  
  
[«В другой жизни»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589426) | 

ruzhenzov  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2923191)  
  
[«Конца не будет»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589546) | 

Lim_sorgo  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/profile)  
  
[«Космическое проникновение титанов в разумы разведчиков»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590131) | 

Abra_Cadabra  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/961926)

[ackermantihora (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile)  
  
[Серия «4LVL — Визуал высокого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184270)  
---  
[«Бутон | Flowerbud»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720544) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Едут в отель | Going to the hotel»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720604) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Чужие дети быстро растут | They grow up so fast»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720691) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Подчинение | Submission»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720691) | 

lordirrelevant  
[tumblr](https://lordirrelevant.tumblr.com/)  
  
[«От заката до рассвета | From dusk till dawn»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720847)

| 

ackermantihora  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4572661) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/ackermantihora)  
  
[«Просто друзья (в темноте) | Just friends (in the darkness)»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720892) | 

lordirrelevant  
[tumblr](https://lordirrelevant.tumblr.com/)  
  
[«Галстуки | Ties»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720928) | 

Ryu | Bella  
[твиттер](https://twitter.com/ryuichirou_art) || [vk](https://vk.com/ryuichiroudono)  
  
[«Воспоминания | Memories»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720988) | 

riririgu  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririgu/profile) || [твиттер](https://twitter.com/riguruma)  
  
[Серия «Shingeki no Daemons»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132592)  
  
---  
Тексты G—T  
[«Деймон с тобой до конца»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067087) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)  
  
[«Вечер удался на славу»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067228) | 

Abra_Cadabra  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_Cadabra/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/961926)  
  
[«Бумажник»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068218) | 

Deathfeanor  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/122782)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
[«Улетай, Нинья»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069115) | 

Джулиса  
[КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/49371)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
[«Вопящий вольер»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087766/chapters/71402220)  
[«Этой истории не было»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580237) (рейтинг M)  | 

av2  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/3352231)

[rewaQ (бета)](https://ficbook.net/authors/3499767)  
  
Иллюстрации  
  
[«Любопытство | Curiosity»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223261)  
[«Вместе | Together»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244552)

| 

lordirrelevant  
[tumblr](https://lordirrelevant.tumblr.com/)  
  
[Серия «Уважаемые пассажиры»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177187)  
---  
Тексты  
[«Уважаемые пассажиры»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088009) (рейтинг T)  
[«Снег»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590401) (рейтинг M)  | 

ruzhenzov  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2923191)  
  
Фанмикс  
[«Падает снег»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406261) | 

ruzhen_zov  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2923191)  
  
[Коллекция «Shingeki no Inception»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eruri_INception/profile)  
---  
Концепт-арты  
  
[«The Extractor's subconscious | Подсознание извлекателя»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224038)  
[«The Chemist and the Architect | Химик и Архитектор»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224125)  
[«The Tourist and the Mark | Турист и Объект»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224191)  
[«The Forger's disguises | Личины имитатора»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244417)  
[«Totems | Тотемы»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244474)  


| 

ackermantihora  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4572661)  
  
Фанмикс  
[«Sweet dreams»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405964) | 

ackermantihora (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4572661)

Colour_Palette (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)  
  
Текст  
[«Координаты реальности»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557770) | 

ackermantihora (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermantihora/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/4572661)

Colour_Palette (соавтор)  
[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colour_Palette/profile) || [КФ](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)

[kira_sky (бета)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/profile)


End file.
